


Biker

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: C-Clown, Christian Yu, DPR LIVE (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Motorcycles, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Christian x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Swearing, fingering, foreplaySummary: Is it wrong to be jealous of a bike?Reference: Kiss me by DPR LiveAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Christian Yu | DPR Ian/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Biker

“So, is this her? The one that’s stealing my man away from me?” You chuckle. 

Christian continues to rub the wax into the metalwork of his new Harley, his arms flexing with each circular motion. A shine beginning to appear from his hard work on the black painted metal. The chrome standing proud of its darker leather and paint. He adores this bike and has spent every waking hour with it, designing it or talking about it. It’s like the bike is replacing you. Christian’s indigo jeans and vest slightly damp from the water used to wash the bike, grease and dirt blurring into the tattoos that mark his skin.

“Yeah, she’s a beaut,” he replies, throwing the dirty rags over to the workbench, removing the black disposable gloves before mounting the bike. The jeans are tight against his thighs allowing you to see the muscles move as he straddles the seat. Hands stroking and tapping the metalwork like this was your skin. 

The closer you get you can see some of the strands of his wavy hair stuck to his forehead, unsure whether it’s a sweat sheen or water from the wash. Either way, he still looks good enough to eat, even though he needs a shower.

You stroke the bodywork appreciating it just like he is. The 100% black and chrome detailing were a nice contrast, it looks stunning. You could see why he loved this bike so much that he just had to have it. Your fingers tracing delicately over the paintwork across to the leather. He’s watching you intently as you move from leather to denim, then jersey as your hand rises along his thigh and chest. Reaching his hair, brushing your fingers through the dark locks as he closes his eyes from the sensation.

Christian shuffles backwards onto the passenger seat, slapping the cushioned leather in front of him signalling for you to mount the bike. You grip the handlebars, throwing your leg over and taking the front seat between his legs. Your back against his chest as you lay both your hands on the bodywork, stroking upwards towards the handlebars, leaning forward in the process. The black skinny jeans you’re wearing lowering at the back, your tee lifting as you reach the handlebars, showing your back dimples and your black lace underwear.

His hands land on your hips, watching your muscles as they stretch forward, gripping you tightly. You gaze over your shoulder, seeing him looking at your exposed skin and brief line before he catches you watching him. Pulling at your hips to bring you closer to his lap, his expression darkening as your ass touches between his thighs. You grab the hem of your tee pulling it over your head, your hair falling over your shoulders as you throw it over the handlebars. You rest your back against his firm chest as his hands come to rest on your front. Lifting your arms above your head, arching yourself so you can rest your head on his shoulder. Your fingers running through his hair and down to his nape, displaying your black lace bra and chest to his view over your shoulder. He eyes burning down your body as his hands follow his gaze, raking up to cup your chest as your mouth meets his neck.

He leans forward, desperately reaching your collarbone while you find his ear, pulling it with your teeth. A hiss leaves his throat as you tug at his vest, pulling it from his back lightly, scratching your nails across his skin. His hair flops as he pulls the vest off and throws it across the handlebars, your fingers in his hair once more. Christian kisses down your neck as your hands stroke his arms, still cupping your chest, massaging the flesh beneath through the lace. Your fingers toying with the intricate lines of black ink before lacing between his fingers.

Christian’s breathing exaggerates. Pants are billowing across your skin, his chest heaving just as much as yours making you whimper. Placing a kiss on his hair, you’re peppering as his head lifts. His lips finding yours in this heat. Passionate and deep with the occasional bite as your body succumbs to his movements. A burning ache filling your body as your heart pounds in your chest. Unconsciously, you begin to writhe against him, feeling him harden against your ass.

His hands are moving, caressing your skin as they reach for your jeans. Undoing the button and unzipping your fly to give him access to your sex, not that he does this straight away. He teases your sensitive skin by playing with your lace underwear first, tracing his fingers across the delicate patterns at the waistband. 

Unable to handle his teasing, you slip your hand between the lace and your skin, collecting wetness on your fingers before smearing it on his lip and putting your fingers in your mouth, sucking them clean. Christian curls his lip into his mouth soothing it with his tongue before smashing into your kiss once more, his hand under the lace caressing the smooth skin bit by bit. He stops his movements, lifting the lace to look down then looks at you.

“I went to beauticians yesterday.”  
“Fu-uck babe.”

His hand immediately lands between your legs, gracing the skin and parting your folds covering his fingers in your arousal. His mouth is on your neck, biting just the right spots and using his tongue to soothe the mark. Christian his pulling you towards his hardened crotched as you’re curled into his shoulder you start to rub against him, enjoying every move he’s making. He’s toying with you, circling your clit alternately with dipping his digits into you, whispering in your ear what he wants to do you.

The bike begins to topple making Christian move quickly to stop it from falling over, both of your movements sending it unsteady. He gets off the bike while you rotate a leg to sidesaddle before he’s wrapping your legs around his waist. His hair to dishevelled, his arms rippling as he grips your legs around him, you’re on each other's mouths and your arms wrapped around his shoulders while he’s desperately searching for a surface to slam you on. Upon finding the workbench, he pulls on your jeans while you help to wiggle out of them, leaving you in your underwear.

Christian’s practically drooling over you, his mouth salivating as he leans in, not even bothering to remove his jeans. He whispers in your ear as you fumble with his jeans, taking him in your hands and sliding him over your wetness.

“Nothing could ever replace you, babe”


End file.
